snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Akari Taiga
Akari Taiga, created for Wheel Wars by Hana. Character Sheet Name: Akari Taiga (first/last); "Tiger" Age: 16 (2nd year) Gender: Female Appearance: OHMYGOD, LOOKIT THE THIGHS ON THAT GIRL! Seriously, her thighs are extremely well-developed, as are her gluts. You can tell she was an athlete at some point in her life, probably not too long ago. Her chest is just a hair too small to make up for the largeness of her thighs and hips, but she doesn't look TOO unbalanced. Her long, straight black hair is usually pulled into a ponytail high on her head, giving her a slightly no-nonsense look, and her dark brown eyes compound that impression. She wears no makeup, and to be honest, she doesn't really need any; she's pretty enough in a natural sort of way that makeup would just look odd on her face. For school, she obviously wears her school uniform, but she doesn't seem very comfortable in it,as if it differs from the uniform she was used to wearing. Underneath her skirt, she always wears a pair of black lycra bicycle shorts. Outside of school, she favors yoga pants or track pants...or really, any pair of pants that fit her legs properly without being huge on her small waist. Tops are chosen to match whatever pair of pants she deems is appropriate that day. She rarely wears skirts unless she's been forced to do so, and when she does, she has those ever-present bicycle shorts on. For Stormriding, she wears a pair of very skin tight black short-shorts, with black socks that stretch up over her knees, where two white stripes keep it from being unrelieved black. As for the top half of her torso, she wears a very tight white babydoll tee and a black leather half-jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hands are covered in black fingerless leather gloves with metal plates bolted over the backs of her hands, and her ATs follow the color scheme, except for the wheels. The body of the skates are matte black everywhere except the double-long white laces that she ties around her ankles over the sock. The wheels, on the other hand, are an eye-blindingly bright red, with the words "You = SERVED" written on the back wheels. Personality: A new transfer to the city and school, Akari is perhaps too serious for her own good, but that's only because she's trying desperately to hide the fact that she's just some country hick. She believes that people in the big city will look down on her if she acts like she's from the small little village that she's from, despite the fact that she won the national gold medal for them in the track event Long Jump her first year. She's got a bit of a "Better Than You" complex going, because she truly believes that she's a force to be reckoned with. Why else would she have won first place, right? That's not to say that that part of her is overbearing, or even visible most of the time...It just comes screaming out whenever she's involved in competition. Yeah, she's a feisty one, who will do her damned best to win at ANYTHING. And if she doesn't? She'll work harder to do so next time! You can't keep a good girl down, don'tchaknow? Her favorite things? Well, publicly, she likes soba noodles and okinomiyaki, as well as the color black, but privately...she adores stuffed animals and really girly things like pink nail polish and wearing kimono. Background: Why did she come Tokyo? What other reason is there? Her father got a new job and relocated the whole damned family. Yep, even including her stupid, annoying three little brothers. Her parents wouldn't let her stay back at home, sadly, even though they've compensated by giving her lots of freedom here in Tokyo. She got into AT's a couple of years ago, mostly just to annoy her parents, but she found that she REALLY liked riding. She translated much of her track knowledge to riding, and really enjoys making powerful jumps. SHe's aiming to get over a couple of buildings in a certain neighborhood, but she doesn't quite have much height to her jumps yet...Sure can cover a lot of distance, though. She's been practicing in an abandoned parking lot not too far from where she lives now, and hasn't run into any problems just yet...... AT Path: Over Road Rank: C (FOR NOW!) Team: TBA Signature Move: Super Mega IN-YOUR-FACE Jump-Kick DELUXE! (for now) Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters